Truth Behind Darkness
by MIIzCHaNeL
Summary: What if the plot changed during the fight at the bash? What if Sarah was never changed or blood-bonded? Journey a year later to a better and stronger Leah. What will happen when she and Kristopher meet again? Will there finally be love? Read and find out.


Summary: What if instead of Nikolas escorting Adianna out of the house that night, Nikolas and her argued before he killed her? What if right then and there Sarah lost it, and was never changed, but taken away from the witch world for awhile? Journey with me a year later where Kristopher is welcomed back into the predator world and Sarah comes back, stronger, more beautiful, and better. What would happen if their paths crossed again? Would there be anger? Hatred? Or would a love so strong finally be returned, rocking the vampire and witch world…

Okay, truthfully, I'm getting the image of Sookie Stackhouse in _Trueblood_ for Sarah. I mean, come on now! I'm not gay, but Anna Paquin is pretty hot. Imagine it for me though. And the idea that she comes back stronger and with a bigger plot than when she was hunting before. I also added three more characters.

Alexis Vida: Tall and sweet brunette that will stay beside Sarah throughout the entire story. She becomes that same kind of friend Nissa was before Sarah realized she shouldn't be talking to her. She is the only one in the group that knows the entire truth about Sarah's powers.

Alyson Vida: Also known as Ally, this strawberry-blonde wanna-be rock-star brings fun to the group, ready to go to any bash or club just so she can kick some vampire ass. Is Alexis' fraternal twin. She's going to be the one you'll find Nikolas becoming even closer to after their many lovers' quarrels.

Shailene Vida: Black-haired beauty of the group that seems to control everything, even if she doesn't know the full potential of Sarah's new powers. Is a lethal character and snaps at any vampire, even Kristopher. With her violet eyes and classic looks, she's the very image of a damsel in distress, but ya best beware. She's a firecracker, just like Ally, which is why they're best friends.

So, that's my cast of characters. I'll probably be using the same characters that are in Shattered Mirrors. I do not own Shattered Mirror or any of the Atwater-Rhodes books. I do however own, Alyson, Shailene, and Alexis. I hope you enjoy and send reviews. Lots of love.

Club Toxic was bouncing tonight. Almost every human inside was edging every vampire on. As much as he would've denied it, even Nikolas – the powerful and vicious Nikolas – was falling prey to this beautiful strawberry blonde's swaying hips. He wasn't stupid, though. Her aura and scent screamed to him that she was a Vida and if he were to search her, he'd see all the weapons that were in her outfit. The girl was good, playing as though she were so fucking innocent. Too bad. He would've enjoyed tearing her apart in the bedroom before drinking her dry.

"Ya know, if ya stare at her any longer, ya might just burn her," Nissa whispered in his ear, twirling a curly strand of her wild hair. She looked more like a grown woman than her regular age, the kind of look that would've turned him on if she wasn't his sister. Her black eyes were glossy…gorgeous. Nikolas knew he and Kristopher would have to watch her from now on. Especially since Kaleo was dead. He made sure of that.

"Shut up and mind your damn business," he threw back at her before downing his shot of tequila. The bartender immediately sent over this sexy brunette, who gave him two more shots, plus the glass of Brandy he asked for. She shyly winked at him and just before she could get away, Nikolas slapped her little perky ass. "Shouldn't you be watching your brother?" Nissa sipped her wine, smirking at him with blood painted lips.

"I would, but my other one just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble." Nikolas chuckled and eyed the strawberry-blonde again, this time being able to look her straight in her emerald green eyes. And they were some beautiful eyes. "And it seems that if I weren't here, you'd be fucking a Vida." He shot her a look as she innocently drank the rest of her wine before filling up her glass with more.

"What did I miss?" Kristopher asked, carrying a bottle of hard liquor with him. Truthfully, he could've just gotten a glass, but with the way he'd been drinking with Nissa before feeding, a glass just wouldn't do. Nissa turned to him smirking.

"Your brother has been having wild fantasies about the many positions he could have that Vida witch over there in," she informed him before pouring some of his drink into hers. Nissa finally looked Kristopher in the eyes before regretting her words.

Just the name Vida brought a clouded look to Kristopher's eyes. It had been a year since he'd last seen Sarah. At the bash, he remembered how he was fighting with himself not to hurt her after she'd injured him. Instead, he watched Nikolas taunt her until Adianna came. Right then and there, he knew that the plan would take an entirely different path. After a heated argument, Nikolas and Adianna fought. Just as Sarah jumped in and he was going to stop her, Adianna distracted herself by throwing Sarah all the way across the room, giving Nikolas the time to snap off her neck.

Kristopher cringed at the memory of the sharp, terrified scream of Sarah Tigress Vida. Gods, her sapphire blue eyes had held so much anger and hatred…and pain. A Vida witch was raised to not show emotion, but Sarah defied that rule. And just as she had screamed, Nikolas had been thrown across the room by a blinding light that had engulfed Sarah. Her eyes held no pupils as she lunged to his form and grabbed him. It was almost arousing to see her so angry and ready to kill. That is…until Dominique showed up and pulled her youngest child in her arms, where Sarah fell into a weeping mass of flesh.

A year later and he wasn't over her. She was still his goddess and would always be. It didn't matter to him if she'd hate him for the rest of her life. He'd always love Sarah Vida…forever. Even when time stopped.

"Well, there's your chance. She's stopped dancing," Kristopher points out, taking a good swig of the liquor. It wasn't like he could really feel much of anything. If it was something from here, hell yeah he could! Club Toxic was a newfound favorite club for all vampires and humans alike, even if a lot of the humans couldn't tell that they were in the presence of vampires.

The same girl walked to the bar and got a shot of tequila with salt around the rim of the glass. _So, it's like that_, Nikolas thought, admiring her taste of alcohol. And she downed it in one gulp without scrunching her face. He distantly heard Nissa whisper something about the girl being good because he knew she knew he was staring. So, taking one gulp of his brandy, he walked up to her.

"Gimme the regular for me and the lady," he told the bartender and looked her up and down. With her fair complexion, eyes, hair and body, this girl had to be a good witch. Her aura was strong and her magic nearly swooning him. And with her looks, she could bring any man to her feet. Her eyes had heavy liner, hair was in flat-ironed curls, her sensual red lips glossed, and her rock-star attire completely had his attention. The pleated skirt really brought out her toned legs, all the way down to her ankle length boots. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me. But I do know better…Vida." The girl smirked, accepting the drink Nikolas had ordered for her. It was filled with mixed hard liquors that the normal human couldn't stand. But Alyson gave him a provocative look before downing the drink, the tingling sensation of the combined liquors sliding down her throat instantly. Her face scrunched up for a second before she smiled triumphantly, slamming down her cup.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Not like its gonna matter anyway. You're my enemy and that's that, no matter how hot you are," Ally told him in her Southern accent before taking his drink, and drinking it herself. "You're just lucky that I'm with an old friend tonight 'cause otherwise, I'd be stabbing you in the back, right in the lounge." Nikolas chuckled, walking closer to her.

"Really, now? Because I think you'd want to fuck me in the lounge, right where everyone can see us," he shot back coolly, giving her the kind of look that could knock her right off her feet. That is…if she was human. Ally laughed.

"Why would I waste my time with your small, sorry excuse of a dick? You're dead, leech, and I don't screw stiff bodies." Nikolas just nodded, taking down a shot of red liquid, a liquid a little darker than blood. He licked the left over on his lips, his tongue like an aphrodisiac, fueling the lust that was already heated along with her anger. He was trying to seduce her and it wasn't going to work. Well, she hoped it wouldn't.

"But you'd screw anything with a dick, right?" He countered, grinning devilishly as her skin flushed heatedly. It was right then and there that he felt her magic and aura flaring, knowing that she was ready to attack. Just as he was about to lunge before she got to him, Kristopher grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Even though he was just getting back into the predatory game, Kristopher was stronger than ever. Nikolas still didn't know whether to be happy or threatened by this because he knew it had something to do with his brother's love for that Vida witch…

"We didn't come here to fight, alright," Kristopher reasoned with Ally, glaring at Nikolas. Her aura was still ready, alert and desiring to rip Nikolas's head off for insulting her. Just as she was about to retort, a pretty brunette and a black-haired girl came over. The black-haired immediately pulled Ally to the side.

"Ally, what the hell are you doing?" Shailene snapped, glaring at her with those deep violet eyes of hers that were framed by dark lashes, thick and long. Nissa, Kristopher, and Nikolas had the impression that they were looking at actress Sophia Bush on the season three finale of _One Tree Hill_. Excluding the eyes. The brunette looked like she was ready to kick the girl's ass.

"You promised you wouldn't start, especially tonight. We do not need her knowing that they're here," she practically hissed angrily. Just as Kristopher was about to question her choice of words, the mouth-watering scent of freesia mixed with a lavender splash entered his senses, causing his mind to swirl. And then came that voice.

"So that I wouldn't know who was here, Alexis," she inquired before looking up. Sapphire blue met black as the tall blonde finally stood before them. Her face held such surprise, but Nissa nor Nikolas could say one word. They were all struck stupid as they stared at each other.

"Sarah?" Came Kristopher's broken, curious voice. She just stared.

If an ugly girl went through a change and became the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet, she still wouldn't be able to rival with Sarah, not in Kristopher's eyes. She looked so beautiful. She was her same height, if not a few inches taller. Unlike many witches, Sarah had a nice even tone on her skin, a clear tan complexion. Her sapphire blue eyes had brightened a bit, adding even more of innocence to her.

Her thick hair, which had been almost platinum blond before, was the color of the outside of a banana peel, being held back by a clear headband. In her hair, she had almost platinum blond highlights and a slightly darker blond lowlights, accentuating her skin tone marvelously. Her toned, hourglass figure, a little thicker than before, was being held in a flowery sundress that fluttered around her knees. Her legs seemed to just go on for days in her white open-toe wedge sandals. Diamond studs were in her ears and a diamond heart pendant was around her neck. Her cheeks were kind of flushed as she stared at him and her full pink lips were glossed accordingly, not too shiny and not too dull. Truthfully, she was God's gift to Earth in Kristopher's eyes. Even Nikolas liked what he saw.

Alexis, worriedly was ready to apologize for the inconvenience. "Sarah, if I'd have known _Ally_ would've started something, we would've went somewhere else –

"Nonsense, Lexis," Sarah brushed off playfully with a smile that could break even the most awkward of silences. She glanced at Kristopher kindly before looking her friend in the eye. "We all knew that Ally wouldn't be able to control herself. It's the principle of the thing." The two girls shared a wink. "So, how about a couple of drinks to start the party." Alexis beamed, relieved like Alyson and Shailene. They truly expected Sarah to feel weird being near Kristopher and Nikolas. Instead, she seemed almost…ecstatic.

Sipping on her Vodka, Sarah eyed Kristopher nervously. She didn't expect to feel this calm with him. Every person's thought in the club was echoing in her mind except for his. She didn't exactly know why. No mind could ever be blocked from her, but Kristopher's was blank, almost as if…

Shaking her head, Sarah watched him walk to her side, which Alexis had left to go dance with Ally. Once Kristopher was beside her, she felt that same tingling sensation she used to feel in the presence of vampires. Instead of it disgusting her, it sent a chill down her spin, arousing her completely and causing her heart to pick up a fraction.

"Hey," he said dryly, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Hey…um, how have you been?" She asked, starting a conversation easily. Her heartbeat was frantic and she could feel the heat rush to her ears. She still didn't get it. How could one vampire – her line's enemy – be able to break the powerful daughter of Dominique Vida with just his presence? Sarah never understood how Kristopher could break down her defenses and almost makes her do anything he wanted her to without using seduction.

"Good." It was a short, too quick reply. Gods, he felt like a seventeen year old teenager who was finally getting to talk to the girl of his dreams and yet…he was blowing everything. _When did it get so complicated_, he thought. Usually, he'd be able to be near Sarah and talk to her without nervousness. Now, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked and how much he really wanted to kiss her, to bury his nose in her scent. But then again, it's been a year since he's seen her. People change and Sarah…she did a 360°.

"So, um…where have you been and what's with your guardians?" Kristopher asked, referring to Shailene, who was eyeing her very suspiciously. Sarah knew how Shailene could get and if Kristopher did anything to harm her – even though she completely doubted that – Shailene would act fast and Sarah wouldn't be able to help him out of that one. The girl was a true monster, more of a predator than Aubrey and Nikolas combined.

"Um…I've been all over the world through extensive training," Sarah replied, not exactly telling the truth, but not lying either. She had been training, but not with just the Vida clan. "Alexis has been helping with my training for a year, Ally is her sister that has to stick beside her for some twin thing, and Shailene's been ordered to watch my every move and make sure that there are no casualties wherever I go." Kristopher shot her a look as she sipped her drink.

"Casualties, huh? So, am I a casualty?" He teased, stepping closer to Sarah so that he was towering over her. Right then and there, nobody else existed to them. All they could see or feel was one another. Sarah smiled and placed her hand on his solid chest, automatically feeling the hard muscles beneath his black shirt.

"Not unless you're planning on making a move," she whispered softly, her heart racing even faster at the close proximity. His cool body temperature against her hot temperature felt like an electrical current shooting up her spine. And his sweet breath was in her space, nearly knocking her off her feet. "And that also depends on what you do…" She trailed off just as Kristopher's lips brushed against hers.

Kristopher never got the chance to press into the kiss because just as their lips even touched, he was shoved backwards across the club. Screams echoed as Fala wrapped her slender fingers around Sarah's neck and slammed her down on the bar.

"Look what we have tonight, boys," she said to two male vampires that stood behind her. "We never did get our little snack." Baring her fangs menacingly, Fala glared at Sarah hungrily before lunging down.


End file.
